Lost, but Never Found
by Healer Kira
Summary: "You brought this down on your self, Mario." Only those who are pure and brave at heart may enter the forest. Only those who are wise and clever ever make it out. Only those who know loneliness and pain can control IT. A One-shot describing a trip through a strange and unseen forest, as well as death.


Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story, except the idea. And the forest. I own the forest.

Lost but Never Found

By Healer Kira

Lining the border of the Mushroom and Beanbean kingdoms, there is a forest. You will not find it on any maps, and it cannot be drawn. If you go to the border, looking for this forest, you will not find it. Very few every go into this forest, for there are many legends surrounding the place. Though the tales range from plausible, to entirely ridiculous, one has never changed. A prophecy, many say , as they tell their family and friends:

_Only those who are pure and brave at heart may enter the forest. Only those who are wise and clever ever make it out. _

_Only those who know loneliness and pain can control __**it.**_

None know what it is. Many say it is a terrifying beast that can destroy all worlds. Some say** it** is the power to control darkness, and all of shadowy subjects. Who can tell, really?

Didn't I say that very few make it in? Well, that's because…

…Very few every make it out…

…alive….

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a silent night at the border.

Not a bird was singing, nor any animals disturbing the woeful quiet. Nothing but one distressed human dared disturbed the peace of the forest.

He was running, swatting bushes, dodging trees, and desperately screaming a name at the top of his aching lungs.

"LUIGI!"

He tripped over a wayward vine that had entwined itself around its ankle before yanking free, franticly scrambling up and forward. A flash of bright emerald flashed by him through the dark green of the forest and the man dashed after it, his tattered scarlet attire contrasting violently with his surroundings.

"LUIGI!" he shrieked.

The bright green blur veered off to the left, and the man followed. The vivid emerald flash was gone, but a white light had replaced it. He kept running, ignoring the throbbing burn in his side.

_There…he's got to be…please…_

The man burst out of the thick of trees, stumbling, but never slowing down, into the brilliant glare of the moon. His vibrant blue eyes were wide and face red, tears trailing down his dirt-stained cheeks.

"LUIGI!" he yelled again.

There was no answer. The man, slowing his desperate sprint, opened his mouth and gave another hoarsely yelled cry.

"LU-lu…"

He trailed off, and coughing and wheezing as he slowed. The man put his hands on his knees and gasped for air, before futilely attempting to take off once more only to return to his earlier position.

_Where… where was he? Luigi… he was just there…The forest… THE FOREST!_

The red-clothed man whirled around. Already the vibrant emerald cluster of foliage was disappearing, fading into the familiar brightness of the border control office.

"NO!" he lunged back into the green, making it emerge once more with tangible fervor. The man collapsed onto the rocky ground, his exhaustion apparent.

…_Almost forgot… forest, fades… _

The man heaved his self off of the ground and ground and stood, leaning against one of the trunks of the numerous trees surrounding him. Though his eyes conveyed pain and terror, he slowly began to stumble through the forest once more, batting aside bushes and twigs with a visible weakness.

_Lu-luigi…. he's…. somewhere….know… forest…._

But suddenly, he stopped. He couldn't quite move anymore. Not unless he wanted to die.

"Hello, _**bro**_."

It was Luigi's voice, he knew. But Luigi wouldn't do this. Luigi wouldn't….

Quite suddenly, he couldn't think anymore. All he could do was stare, dumbfounded at the blood-covered plant protruding from his stomach.

Luigi slowly appeared beside him, smiling wickedly in tattered emerald leggings. He reached out a hand to the- the thing, and it wriggled, rubbing against the hand. The man gasped raspily. Luigi's grin seemed to widen.

"I see you've got a little belly ache." Luigi spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable.

The man chose to ignore the statement, instead gasping "Lu-I …"

"Save it." The man in green snapped. He took a deep breath. "You've brought this down on yourself, Mario. Maybe next time, you 'll be a bit nicer to your little bro."

Without warning, the plant yanked itself from his stomach. Mario gave a raspy groan as he crumbled to the ground. The world darkened, and distorted. All he could see, as he bled out on the cold forest ground , was an emerald blur standing over him, gazing on with a strange malicious smile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I really should be working on my first chapter story, and this actually meant to be a chapter of the story. Not the second chapter- I already have that one half way done. Expect it sometime in the near future. This was supposed to be from Mario's point of view (as suggested by 999 the 9th). I attempted it, and got this. Wow, I am not easily distracted!

Anyways, review!


End file.
